That Night at the Museum
by RedNight17
Summary: CONTINUED ON MY PROFILE- Leila and Ahkmenrah finally admitted they loved each other. Will their love survive through the course of two movies? Can they survive Kahmunrah, malfunctioning tablets, and lovers quarrels? Also, how long has Larry's friend Morgan been a thief? Is he trustworthy? Co-authored with guardian of art and bravery.
1. Chapter 1

All of them stare at tiny Ahk, then Leila shrugs awkwardly. "Wrong combination."  
"Clearly," Larry mutters.  
Leila rolls her eyes, turns to Ahk, and smiles again. "Hi Ahk! Do you know my name?"  
"Um... no?" He shuffles his feet. "No, I don't.  
Leila smiles and bends down to his level. "That's okay. I'm Leila. A very close friend of yours. The other two men are Larry and Morgan."  
"If you're my friend, I should have known your name already." He looks around, his bright eyes scanning the hall. "Where's Kah?"  
Leila smiles. "Well that's because you are supposed to be a grown-up. As grown-ups we know each other very well. Your brother was an adult too. It's alright Ahk."  
"I'm what?" Ahk blinks. "Why are you such a funny color? And really, where's Kah? I want to show him something."  
Leila smiles. "Yeah. I know im pale but that is because I'm from the north. And Kahmunrah had... he had to go on a journey with your parents."  
"Why did they leave without me?" Ahk's young face crumples in on itself before smoothing out. "Does that make me pharaoh until they get back?" he asks cautiously.  
Leila smiles and hugs him. "It's okay. And yes, that makes you pharaoh."  
"Cool! That means I'm in charge of all of you." He grins. "Kah is going to be so jealous when he gets back!"  
Leila smiles. "Definitely"  
"I don't think that one worked..." Larry says. "And now the jackals, and Rexy, and Teddy, and everyone else have shrunk. Into very adorable children. This will be a problem."  
Leila nods and turns around. "Aww! Little Teddy is so cute!"  
"Yeah, and little Teddy has asthma and is pretty sickly," Larry says worriedly.  
Leila gasps. "Okay, let's sit him down on a bench and bring him a bottle of water. Make sure he does the minimum amount of movement until I put the right combination into the tablet."  
"Yeah, okay." Larry scoops up Teddy and sets him down o the bench. Ahk decides to follow Morgan everywhere.  
Leila smiles at Teddy. "You just sit down and relax, alright Teddy? Larry, try to find Sacagawea for me."  
"Right." Larry jogs off.  
Leila smiles as Teddy leans on her silently. She puts her arm around him, gently rubbing his arm, "What's the last thing you remember?"  
"I was having an asthma attack after dinner. Mama made chicken and - cough - green beans."  
"Everything will be alright, Teddy. I promise. My name is Leila. I am here to help you."  
"Okay." Teddy smiles.  
Morgan grins down at Ahk. "He's seriously adorable as a kid."  
Leila smiles. "Do you by any chance like reading?"  
"I like reading. All kinds of books."  
Leila smiles. "Alright. How about a fairytale book?"  
"No. I want adventure!"  
"I want a story about heroes!" Ahk chimes in.  
Leila smiles. "Alright. What kind of adventure book?"  
"Something with sword fighting!" Teddy yelps.  
"Something about the ocean!" Ahk says. "I've never seen the ocean."  
Leila smiles. "How about a pirate book?"  
"What are pirates?" Ahk asks, while Teddy nods vigorously.  
Leila smiles. "You tell me after I read this story to you. It is called Treasure Island.  
"Okay." Ahk leaned back.

Leila smiles. "Alright. I will tell the story to Ahk and Morgan will tell the story to Teddy. You two have a bit of a language barrier with each other."  
Ahk curls up against Leila's side. "Can he come sit here too? He looks like Father's military advisor, but he has strange hair."  
Leila smiles. "Of course Ahk. Morgan, come sit with us please!"  
The Scotsman gets up and walks over, pulling out his phone. "I've got a copy of Treasure Island on here that I can read to Teddy. You ready, kiddo?" Morgan smiles, pleased, when Teddy clambers onto his lap and Ahk lightly kicks his arm.  
Leila smiles. "Definitely. Okay chapter 1..." She reads the story in Egyptian to Ahk.  
By the time they've gotten through the first several chapters, the two kids are half asleep, and Morgan's voice is hoarse.  
"These two are all tired. Your voice okay, Morgan?"  
"More or less," he says. "I should really get a drink, though."  
Leila nods. "Go ahead. I'll watch them."  
Morgan gets up and leaves, and Ahk watches him go curiously, then looks back at Leila. "Is he going to war?" His expression is small. "Father has to go to war sometimes."  
Leila smiles. "No Ahk, he will be right back. He just needs to get a drink of water."  
"Oh good. I don't like it when people go to war."  
Leila smiles and hugs him. "I know. You used to hate when fights would break out here. You and Teddy would always be the first ones to try to resolve the problem."  
"I would?" Ahk frowns quizzically. "I don't remember Teddy. Or anyone." He thinks for a minute, then says, "But I'm going to go to war with Kah, and we're going to keep Egypt safe because we're princes. That's what we have to do, you know."  
Leila smiles. "I'm trying to bring everyone their memories back but I need the tablet for that. And the wrong combination turned you all into children."  
"Okay." Ahk doesn't bother trying to figure out what she means. Grown-ups don't make a lot of sense.  
Morgan comes back and sits down next to Teddy, amusing the little boy with some magic tricks and sleight of hand.  
Leila giggles and watches, letting Teddy lean on her as he laughs.  
"What's he doing?" Ahk asked, peering over Teddy's shoulder at the tricks. "Is he in the Per Ankh?"  
Leila smiles. "No. He is just amusing us with magic tricks."

"I know it's magic. Does he do magic a lot?" Ahk's brown eyes widen as Morgan pulls a quarter out of nowhere and tosses it into the air, where it disappears.  
Leila giggles. "I haven't seen him do too much lately."  
"Oh." Ahk kicks his legs, clearly thinking.  
Leila smiles. "What are you wondering about?"  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking."  
"What about?"  
"Father. And Osiris. And Kah," Ahk lists. "Important pharaoh stuff that you wouldn't understand."  
Leila giggles. "Do you know what I do for a living?"  
"What?" The little boy's interest is piqued.  
"I learn everything and anything about each and every one of you. Then I protect you, and make fun little projects or factual documents about all of you. I even know your ticklish spot!" She tickles him and giggles as Ahk can't help but laugh.  
"Like a spy?" he manages to ask, even while wriggling around to escape the tickling.  
Leila smiles. "No. More like a scribe or a confidant."  
"Okay, cool!" He hops to the floor, restless. "When's Kah getting back?" he complains. "He was going to help me practice fighting. He promised."  
Leila giggles. "You do know that journeys take a while Ahk, right? They will be gone for a few days if not a week."  
Ahk frowns and crosses his small arms. "But he promised."  
Leila smiles. "It was an emergency. He wasn't allowed to get to tell you. He is very sorry."  
He pouts. "That's not-" Then he pauses, and takes a deep breath. "Okay."  
Leila smiles and cups his cheek, "Even as a child you are so calm."  
"Father says it's best to be patient because you'll be happier, and he knows because he's the pharaoh. Once Kah is pharaoh, he'll know everything too. Then he's going to tell me everything and I'll be his advisor. Mother says that's my job as the second prince, so I'm going to be the best second prince ever!" He pauses. "Can you tell me a story?"  
Leila smiles and hugs him. "You are so sweet and cute!" She relaxes. "Okay so what kind of story?"  
"A good story. With spies and kings and princesses and things like that."  
Larry walks in with Sacagawea balanced on her hip, clearly unhappy since no one is speaking her language.  
Leila smiles. "Definitely!" She sees Larry and Sacagawea walk in and smiles, speaking Shoshoni, "Come here. It's alright. Story time."  
Ahk glances at the girl, then smiles. "She has pretty hair. I like it." Ahk trots over to Larry and walks with them over to the bench.  
Teddy smiles at them.  
"How's it going so far?" Larry asks, sitting down on the floor next to them. He gently strokes Sacagawea's hair and hums comfortingly.

Leila smiles. "Definitely interesting."  
"I bet," he sighs.  
Lelia smiles. "They are so cute."  
"Yeah. What a learning experience for us, right? I've already found out that when Sacagawea was little, she was terrified of horses."  
Leila nods. "Aww, poor Sacagawea! But she loves animals as a grown up..."  
"I'm sure she was taught to stand up to her fears, whether directly or indirectly. Besides that, they didn't have cars then, so she couldn't have afforded to continue fearing horses." Larry holds Sacagawea close.  
Leila smiles and hugs her. "She is so huggable!"  
Sacagawea pulls away briefly, staring at Leila with thoughtful eyes, then leans forward and tentatively returns the hug.  
Leila smiles at Sacagawea. "I don't speak much Shoshoni, but we are friends. You are safe."  
The little girl looks at her again, her dark brown eyes as solemn as ever. "I know."  
Leila hugs her. "It's okay. I promise."  
She just nods and looks over at Ahk, then looks back at Leila. "Who is that?"  
Leila smiles. "He is Prince Ahkmenrah. He is from far away. Egypt."  
"Where is Egypt?" Sacagawea appeared fascinated. "His clothes are strange."  
Leila giggles. "Far, far away. On the other side of the Earth. It is very hot and dry."  
"That sounds strange," Sacagawea said. "How can he eat?"  
Leila smiles. "There is a big river for water and a lot of grain. Also many foreign fruits and vegetables from other places."  
The small girl nods and sits down on Larry's lap, looking around her quietly.  
Leila smiles and lets Teddy climb on her lap, waving at Sacagawea.  
Suddenly a gangly young colt trots over, whickering and snorting. It's Texas. He snuffs Teddy's head and lightly nudges Larry with his velvety nose.  
Leila smiles and pets it as does Teddy. Leila smiles at Sacagawea. "Don't worry, pet him. He is a friend if you are a friend to him."  
Sacagawea pulls away, burying her face in Larry's shirt. Larry gently rubs her back, murmuring pointless encouragements in her ear. Leila smiles and pets Texas until the colt calmly stands there for Sacagawea, waiting for her to pet him. The girl turns her head and stares at Texas, unblinking, before cautiously turning around and leaning back against Larry's chest. Texas stays there, still and calm, watching the little girl.  
It takes a while, but Sacagawea finally gets up the courage to reach out and stroke Texas' neck once – before burying her face in Larry's chest again. Texas whinnies happily and plays with Teddy  
"Good job," Larry murmurs approvingly to the little girl. "I'm proud of you." Sacagawea may not understand English, but she can sense what he means. She smiles.  
Leila giggles. "That was very brave Sacagawea. We're proud of you."  
Morgan lets out a groan and gets to his feet. "We better go collect the other youngsters. Teddy, Ahk do you want to go on a mission with me?"  
Teddy nods, grinning.  
Leila smiles as Ahk runs to Morgan's side. She looks at Morgan. "Should I go with you to translate?"  
"You better. Thanks." Morgan looks solemnly down at both boys. "Alright, we're going to go and get all the other kids and bring them back here, and you two have to help me. There might be dangerous creatures out there, though. Are you up for that?"  
"Yeah!" Teddy bounces up and down on his heels.  
Ahk waits for Leila's translation, then a broad grin splits his face. "Yes!  
Leila smiles. "They are so ready for this."  
"Of course they are," Morgan says with a grin. "Okay, let's go."  
Leila smiles. "Yeah!" She then follows them.  
Morgan leads the way to the hall where Columbus, the Huns, and the Neanderthals are normally located.  
"Okay you two, we're looking for kids your age in weird outfits that don't speak your languages."  
Leila nods. "Okay you two. Let's find some other kids. After this we should really get the tablet to fix this."  
Morgan glanced at her. "That won't be easy, especially with Ahk... like he is."  
Leila nods. "I just need to follow the proper combination. Anyways, let's get to it. Little Columbus is going to be adorable!"  
"I'm betting that poor Attila will be lonely," Larry speculates from behind them.  
Leila smiles. "Larry, go with Sacagawea and find him. He probably wants a hug."  
"Alright." He scoops the small Shoshone girl in his arms and carries her down the hall.

Teddy points. "There's a lot of yelling coming from over there."  
"Alright, let's see what it is. But stay behind me," Leila warns.  
"No!" Ahk protests. "I won't. I'm not a baby to hide behind a woman. I can handle it."  
Teddy agrees, although more respectfully. "I can protect you, Miss Leila," he offered.  
Leila smiles and hugs Teddy. "Aww. You are so sweet! Alright I'll give in. But at least stay close."  
"We will." Teddy grabs Ahk's hand and they trot down the hall, Morgan just behind them whispering advice in an encouraging tone.  
Leila smiles and follows them.  
It turns out to be the Neanderthals, huddled together hiding from... the world in general, while the Huns surrounded them, staring. Attila is yelling at the little cavemen fiercely.  
Leila walks over to Attila and hugs him. "Shh. Shh."  
He freezes, then pulls away and stares at her, asking a question in Mongolian.  
Leila tilts her head, "Um, Ahk? Come over for a second. I need you to translate for me."  
"Okay." He bounces over.  
Leila smiles, "I need you to translate what Attila asked. Can you do that?"  
Ahk nods, then turns to Attila. "What you ask her?" he queries, tilting his head sideways.  
Attila grunts. "Why did she hug me?"  
Ahk translated.  
Leila smiles. "To calm him down."  
"She wanted to calm you down," Ahk explains to Attila. The Hun frowns.  
"Why?"

Leila smiles a little more sweetly, "So you could leave the poor little Neanderthals alone."

"She wants you to leave them alone." Ahk translated. Attila frowns.

"I don't wanna!"

Leila sighs, "I know why you bully them around. It's because you have been bullied and you don't like it."

Ahk translated and Attila pouts.

Leila smiles slightly, "But you only make it worse by being mean to others. That is why I hugged you. We are all here for you. You don't have to be tough you know."

Ahk translated again and Attila pouted more, tears swelling up in his eyes and he walked over to Leila, hugging her and crying. She holds him close.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's alright."

Attila recovers a few minutes later and smiles, hugging her happily then pulling away and thanking her.

Ahk smiles, "He said thank you."

Leila nods at both of them, signaling your welcome to Attila and a thank you to Ahk.

Attila whispers something in Ahk's ear and they both nod.

"We want to know what to do now." Ahk said in an asking voice.

Leila smiles, "We're going to look for a golden tablet."

Ahk smiles, "Treasure hunt!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! Technical difficulties. Anyways, onto the story! Be sure to Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Leila smiles and explains what they are looking for, "Okay Ahkmenrah. Do you remember your golden tablet?"

Ahkmenrah shakes his head and Leila facepalms.

"Okay, Anyway. Our goal is to look for the golden tablet. The first one two find it and bring it to me wins."

Ahk tilts his head, "But if it's mine, then shouldn't I keep it?"

Leila shakes her head, "It is broken right now and needs to be fixed."

Ahk nods, "Oh. Okay. I was just making sure..."

Attila looks at Leila then at Ahk for a translation. Ahk smiles, "She said to look for a golden tablet and bring it to her. The first one to do that wins!"

Attila smiles and nods, excited. Teddy pulls Leila's sleeve to get her attention. Leila looks at him and smiles, "Yes Teddy?"

Teddy smiles sheepishly, "Um... are we all going to go in a group? Or go by ourselves?"

Leila smiles, "That was a great question Teddy. I suppose we should all grab a partner." Ahk and Attila immediately pair up. Sacagewea hides her head in Larry's shoulder and Morgan looks at Leila, walking over to her.

Teddy looks down, "I don't have anyone to pair up with..." Leila smiles, "You are my partner silly!~" Teddy looks up at her, "But isn't Morgan?" Leila smiles, "He is our third partner." Teddy smiles, "Okay!" Leila giggles, "Let's get the treasure hunt started! Ready, set, go!"

Ahk and Attila immediately take off and run into another room. Larry and Sacagewea walk off into another room. Teddy smiles and holds Leila's hand, "Let's go!" The three walk into another room, looking around for the tablet.

 **Meanwhile**

Ahk looks around the Egyptian exhibit and doesn't find anything. Attila points at something shiny and Ahk looks over at him, "What is it?" He looks at where Attila is pointing and smiles, "That could be it!" They run out of the room toward the Gold Rush exhibit.

 **Meanwhile**

Sacagawea and Larry were walking towards the Lewis and Clark exhibit and Sacagewea looked around the smaller things like rocks or grass patches while Larry looked through the carriage or the actual exhibits. All of the sudden, the caribou made its way toward Sacagewea. She slowly turned around and screamed in a high pitched tone before falling to her knees and crying. Larry had turned around and ran to her side, picking her up and holding her close. The caribou, on the other hand, was not so easy and swiftly turned around, running out of the room.

Larry sighed, "Well, I'll have to find him later." He looked at Sacagewea and smiled softly, "Shh. Shh. It's okay. See? He's gone."

Sacagewea looked up at him then behind him and slowly relaxed, nodding to signal she was alright.

Larry smiled, "Let's head to another room." Sacagewea smiled and nodded.

 **Meanwhile**

Leila was walking with Teddy and Morgan through the Ocean World.

Leila smiles and looks at the waves, "Well, it isn't in there..."

Teddy looks in the closet and doesn't see a small figure staring at him. He stands up to leave but stays still for a second, feeling something is watching him.

Meanwhile, Morgan and Leila are looking around the Ocean World entrance when they hear Teddy scream.

Leila gasps, "Teddy!" She runs to him and gasps at what, or who, she sees.

Teddy begins to calm down and smiles, "This little lion pounced on me!"

Leila smiles, tears threatening to fall, "Hey Afri~" The little lion looks at her and meows, jumping from Teddy's shoulder into her arms and stares at her. He nips her shoulder and cuddles her a bit, leaning on her.

Teddy smiles, "You know it?"

Leila smiles and nods, "Yes. Before a huge mess happened here, Afri was my closest little companion. Like a son almost. I love him very much. But since the incident he doesn't remember me. Any of us actually." She looks at Afri, "Do you want to help us find the tablet Afri?" Afri meows and nod, cuddling her more.

Morgan grins, "Everything is slowly coming back to the way it was. Now to find the tablet."

 **Meanwhile**

Attila and Ahkmenrah had been looking through fake gold for a while before they both sat in the sandy dirt, exhausted.

Ahk sighs, "We are never going to find it!" Attila grumbles in irritation. They look at the doorway and Ahk sighs, "Let's head back to the others." Attila nods and they walk out to the lobby. Ahk smiles sheepishly, "I may have forgotten where the others were." Attila sighed.

"Let's find them." Ahk nodded and they walked off into another random part of the museum.

 **Meanwhile**

Larry, Sacagawea, Leila, Teddy, and Morgan ended up in the same room.

Larry smiled, "Hey, Afri's back!" Afri, not knowing he knows Larry, gets into a defensive stance until Leila calms him down.

"Sorry, Afri is still getting used to everyone again I guess. He is still pretty intent on only trusting his instincts."

Larry smiled, "I can tell but a step in the right direction is still a step." Afri meows at him and he smiles back at him.

Sacagawea points at the two jackals hanging out on the other side of the room.

Leila sees them and smiles, "They have the tablet!" The jackals realize they were spotted and take off. Morgan watches and glares at the jackals.

"After them!" They all chase the two jackals, Afri leading and Leila carrying Teddy so he doesn't have an asthma attack. Larry carries Sacagawea so she doesn't fall behind. The jackals get closer to the lobby when two boys step in there way and they are all tackled into one huge mess.

Ahk groans and looks up at the sealing feeling extremely dizzy. Attila is the first to get up, looking at Ahk and helping him up. They look to the others who are staring at them in shock, relief soon washing over everyone's faces. Larry, Leila and Morgan smiling at them.

Leila sighs in relief and hugs them, "Thank goodness you two are alright!"

Ahk smiles, "Of course we are!" Attila nods in agreement.

Larry smiles, "I'm happy everyone is alright but where is the tablet now?"

Leila stood up and saw it abandoned on the floor a few feet away. She smiles and picks it up, it then catching some of the window's moonlight. She doesn't realize this and says another chant, which reversed the child spell she had previously put on them. She sighed in relief to see them all adults again, well, except for Afri. But something else had happened to him. He ran to Leila and jumped into her arms, licking and cuddling her.

Leila smiles brightly, "Afri? Do you remember me?" The little lion cub meows and nods, cuddling her. Larry looks at the others

"Do you all remember?" They shake their heads. Larry nods, "Do you remember any of what just happened?" They nod.

Leila turns and sees Ahkmenrah walking to her. She sighs, "Here is your tablet." Ahkmenrah nods and takes it, "Thank you. And you were quite the team player while we were kids. thank you."

Leila smiled, "It's fine. How would I have been able to not be completely aware of you all if you were children?" Ahk nodded, "Well I..." He looks at the tablet and then at Leila's eyes, "Well you do seem very familiar." Leila looked at him and blushed, "R...really?" Ahk nodded.

Leila smiled, "I must be doing something right."


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! Life has been a mess and I have not been able to update. But please don't be mad! Also, please tell others about this story!~ The more reviews the better!~**

* * *

Afri meowed and purred as he slowly snuggled Ahk. Ahk was, of course, very uncomfortable. A baby lion was using him as a pillow after all. Leila smiled as she watched this, "Well at least some things are back to normal." Morgan scoffed as they sat by the front desk in the lobby. Larry decided they should have a meeting to talk about possible ways to fix this situation. Attila had suggested pressing all the tiles at once but Ahkmenrah suggested strongly against it.

"That would most likely make it worse. There would be no way of being able to press all of them at the exact same time anyway and the combination pressed would most likely create more chaos and havoc in the museum."

Leila checked her phone and gasped, "Guys, 20 minutes to sunrise."

Larry looked shocked, checking the time on his own phone. He nodded, "Yup. Okay, let's get everyone back to their places."

Everyone, except Afri of course, stared at Larry blankly. Leila smiled and explained what they needed to know. Even though the exhibits were still a bit confused, everyone got to their proper places just in time. Leila smiled as she sat by Afri as the sun rose. She then walked to the lobby, meeting Larry and Morgan there. They smiled at her and Larry handed her his phone.

"Teddy wasn't able to tell you this in person but it was really nice and we were able to record it."

Leila smiled, "Sure, I'll watch it." Leila pressed play and saw Teddy climbing onto Texas. He smiled at thee camera and waved.

"Hello Ms. Leila. I wanted to thank you for the genuine care and compassion you granted me in such a confusing, trying time. You showed kindness I doubt many besides Larry and Morgan, who are here with me, would show. I appreciate how eagerly you helped me during my rather unfortunate asthma session. Your soothing voice reminded me of my dear mother."

Leila wiped tears from her eyes as Teddy grew emotional and struggled to compose himself. When he finally did, Leila saw him once again smile at the camera and begin to talk.

"I am truly glad to know there is a young lady like you looking out for us and I know I speak for the whole museum when I say I can't wait to see you again tomorrow night. So, without further ado, good morning Ms. Leila." The camera then moved to the rays of sun flowing through the transparent glass windows and back to the now frozen wax figure of Teddy Roosevelt. A look of happiness washed over Leila's face as she handed the phone back to Larry.

"Thank you Larry."

Larry smiled, "No problem sweetheart. Nick wanted to come over tonight and tomorrow but I guess that is out of the question, huh?"

Leila smiled, "Not really. He might help."

Larry nodded, "Alright, fine by me!"

Morgan chuckled, "Starbucks?"

Both Larry and Leila smiled, "Starbucks."

 **At Starbuck's**

Leila yawned, "I am exhausted!"

Larry laughed, "Sugar low?"

Leila giggled, "Those don't exist!"

Morgan chuckled, "Unless you have a sugar problem."

Leila pouted, "You know what I meant!"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah I do."

Larry smiled, "Well sweetheart, you should get some rest if you plan on saving the museum again."

Leila smiled, "Yeah, thanks Larry."

Larry smiled, "Sure thing. You too Morgan."

Morgan chuckled, "Yes sir! Of course sir!"

Larry sighed exaggeratedly, "Don't be dramatic!"

Morgan and Leila laughed, "Look who's talking!"

Larry gave in, laughing as well, "Well, I'm heading out."

The other two nodded, "Me too."

 **That night**

Morgan and Larry were sitting down with some of the exhibits, Nicky awkwardly sitting by his father. Afri whimpered and cuddled Kaela who was just filled in on the whole situation. Kaela looked at Ahkmenrah then at Teddy then at Larry.

"I wonder where Leila is..."

Larry nodded, "Yeah, she is usually here before us."

"Maybe she is in trouble." Kaela stated.

Morgan shook his head, "I highly doubt it."

Kaela nodded, "true but it is nighttime in New York."

Morgan's stare thinned, "What are you suggesting?"

Kaela shrugged, "I'm just saying, Afri is really scared. Wait, where is he?"

Larry gasped, "Afri wait!"

Morgan and the exhibits watched as Afri ran out of the museum in search for Leila. Morgan and Kaela followed, leaving Larry and Nick behind with the exhibits.

Teddy looked over to Larry, "Should we follow them?"

Larry shook his head, "No. I don't think -"

Morgan interrupted them as he slammed open the door, Kaela running in while carrying Leila. Afri meowed and whimpered as Kaela laid her on a bench. Larry ran over to them, cupping Leila's cheek in his hand.

"What happened to her?!"

Kaela was on the verge of tears, "N-Near the museum stairs... A guy was trying to steal from her and Afri bit him..."

Morgan nodded, "Then I knocked him out and we ran here. He had knocked her out right after Afri bit him."

Larry gasped, "Oh wow."

Nicky ran over, "Will she be okay?"

Ahk stood up and began walking over then stood still, not sure whether or not to interfere. He marveled at the beauty she had as the moonlight shone on her through the windows. Teddy stood up and walked to him.

"Excuse me, Pharoah, for interrupting. But, with all do respect, I believe you belong there by her side."

Ahk looked at him, shocked, "But I-"

Teddy smiled, "Even if you do not yet know why, I know you belong over there with them."

Ahk slowly nodded and walked over to them, tablet in hand. He looked down at the unconscious girl below him and cautiously held her hand in his, staring as if one wrong move would snap her like a twig. Kneeling by her, he sensed a strange magic around them. A magic that, unknown to any of them, was the tablet being gradually restored by the moonlight. Slowly but surely, he lowered his head so his lips just barely grazed the young woman's. Soon, abandoning all caution, he kissed her softly. Teddy smiled, as did any other being there who was not standing there confused. Just as Larry looked at Morgan, who picked up the golden slate, it shone brightly then ceased to shine. Morgan, wincing from the brightness, handed it back to Ahk who swiftly took it back. He stared in shock at Leila who was beginning to wake up. The other exhibits had similar looks on their faces as their memories flooded into them, Jed and Octavius cheering and giving each man hugs. Teddy embraced Sacagawea who happily returned the favor. Ahk handed the tablet to Larry before embracing his fiancée in his arms tightly and kissing her lovingly , only separating when in need of precious air.

"I am so sorry love. I am so sorry. I-I had no memory of you..." He held her close, half sobbing, "I am so sorry my lotus flower."

Leila cried tears of happiness as she held him as well, "It's alright Ahk. I love you, my darling. It's alright. You did nothing wrong. I love you too!"

She kissed him and Larry smiled. All was as it should be.

Kaela smiled, "Now back to planning!~"

Afri snuggled Leila's lap and she smiled then kissed Ahkmenrah's cheek, whispering to him in Egyptian.

"Let's go my love."

Ahk smiled brightly, holding her hand and replying in Egyptian, "Let's."

* * *

 **DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNE! Done this chapter! *does happy dance* Please Review! All reviews are welcome!~ See you next chapter!**


End file.
